I love him so much to do this to myself
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: Kyle wishes on a star to become a girl. Why? Cause he thinks life would be easier if he was. And about him liking boys/men/guys. Cryle[DIS-CONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

kyle POV

Kyle sat at his window on his knees looking up at the starry sky. He thought to himself. A million questions flowing threw his mind but no answers to them.

"Why did I have to be gay?"his heart sunk even lower then it already had.

Kyle had known he was gay for 3 years.

-Flash back to 2009 august 13th-

One day Stan was surfing the web and had accidentally clicked on gay porn when he was looking for lesbian porn because Kenny said it was the hottest thing ever. Suddenly Kyle had gotten a hard on when he saw two men having what you call 'butt sex'. He ran out of the room and quickly in the bathroom. When Stan asked why. Kyle had to quickly make up a lie. He decided on saying.

"Dude you wouldn't run out of the room and about to throw up after seeing two guys fuck."Really Kyle had been masturbating in the bathroom.

"Yea I get it. Nasty. I don't know how two guys could like each other. Like that way that is. I mean our way is more friendly like."Stan had his back to the bathroom door.

"Y-Yea."Kyle felt a tinge of pain when he heard Stan utter those painful words. Kyle didn't know if it was because maybe he like Stan or the reason he might be gay.

-End of flash back-

Kyle looked back up at the sky with tears in his eye's

"Why can't I be a girl? If I were one then it would be easier for me."Kyle saw something bright in the sky.  
"A shooting star, huh. Star of bright that shines on me tonight if I could have anything then would you let me become a girl... Ha like that would ever work."Kyle had begun to climb in his bed and drift asleep.

**_I finally got the story out an in the open. Okay just so you know Kyle is 17 and well that's it-kimi_**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Beep, beep, BEEP!*_

Went Kyle's alarm clock. Kyle had quickly slammed his hand on it and gotten up from his bed.

"Damn it man my back hurts like fuck."Kyle walked out his door and into his bathroom. He picked up his toothbrush and wet it then he had put tooth paste on it and brought it up to his mouth. Kyle dropped the tooth brush in horror.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"He called out as he slid down the bathroom wall. He could hear his mothers foot steps coming up the stairs.

"What is it, sweetie?"She said taping on the bathroom door.

"M-Mom please... Come inside."Kyle's voice was barely a whisper. It was because he was both scared out of his mind and that scream had raw his throat.

"Kyle I don't know what's wrong bu-"Kyle's mom had stopped in her tracks as she saw her new 'daughter'.

"What, what , what happened?!"She screamed out.

"I don't know? That's kind of the reason why I... Oh god no!"Kyle had remembered the wish he'd made last night. But he never knew it would come true!

"I-It's, okay, Kyle. We'll call you in sick today and figure this out. But first I'll have to get you some girl cloths. You can't be walking around in boy cloths anymore."Kyle could hear my mother squalling about buying me those cloths. Kyle thought she was happy about this rather then worried.

He'd thought to himself about himself being a... well girl.

"I wanted this. Right? Yea. But I wonder how the guys will react. I hope they don't suddenly stay away from me."Kyle's face went white as the thought of everyone he knew and loved had rejected him as who he was now."I'm the same person. And if they don't like that well then they can go and kiss my ass!'The feeling was still in Kyle's heart. But he knew that they would have to like Kyle for who he is. Not what he looks like.

**_Guys I have to study this week for my exams that are coming up. Sorry if I don't update soon enough. :b-kimi_**

**_P.S My chapters will get longer then this one and the last one. I promise you that-kimi  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm a girl."The sentence was stuck in Kyle's mind like a song you really like. She sat on her bed and waited for her mom to come.

(A/N I'm going to start saying "she" and "her" for Kyle now and if you don't like it then this isn't the story for you!)

Kyle had wondered what it meant to be a girl. Like what she would have to do, or look, and dress like. Her mind wondered off to breasts. She remembered that day in 7th grade when all the girls got together and had compared each others breast to see who had the biggest. Obviously Bebe had won. Kyle had looked at her own breast. They were pretty big. She'd guess they were around 21 or 28 DD. It was probably wrong that she knew about cup sizes. Well not anymore! She was about to touch one of them when suddenly she heard the front door open and slam.

"Kyle I'm back!"Her mother exclaimed. Kyle almost fell of her bed in sheer terror.

"What was I about to do?"She thought as she got off her bed and went down stairs. She cringed when she saw her mom with about 7 bags of cloths, and anything else a girl would need.

"Okay, Kyle. I bought you everything I could. Now go get changed. I want to see how they look on you."She squealed again and pushed the bags into my arms. They were heavy as hell. Kyle didn't know how the hell her mother carried all these.

(A/N Now we are going to put this into Kyle's point of view. Not a third persons.)

Kyle POV

I looked around in the bags to see the cloths. They were really girly but I guess I had to suspect t- i-i-is that a "BRA!" I threw it to the ground my face was red as a cherry."H-Hey mom c-can you... Um... Help me put this bra on?"Damn it I can't believe I had to ask this!

"Sure, sweetie."She came in and I had all my cloths off.

"Alright how you do this is..."She had trailed off as she told me the procedures on how to put a bra on. She'd gotten me a green and orange laced bra with panties to match."Thank you."I said a bit hesitant.

"Your welcome. How about you put this on now."She gave me a skirt that was dark green and had looked like one of those Japanese school skirts. Then mom had handed me a neon orange spaghetti strap tank with a black cardigan. I looked into the mirror. I really did look like a girl and I was happy.

"Aww don't you look pretty."Ike was in the doorway of the bath room. He was leaning against the hinges.

"How long have you been there?"I asked a little mad that he was mocking me.

"Long enough to see that I've got a new sis."Ike was pretty advanced for an 11 year old and damn was he tall. I'd say he was 5 or 5.2. I think that's a lot. But sadly for me I only got shorter! I bet I'm down by 2 or even three inches now. Well it wasn't like I was tall to begin with.

"You fine with me being a girl?"I asked, kind of surprised.

"Kyle the truth is... I always knew you were a girl inside."He began to laugh.

'You brat!"So I decided to throw what ever I got my hands on and luckily it was a pair of panties.

"Both of you stop it!"My mom yelled. Damn it he dodged it!

"Kyle. When the time comes I will tell you more about girl hood. And Ike don't mess with your sister! I still have to tell your father about this."She had left leaving a me embarrassed to my wits and an Ike who's laughing him self to death on the floor.

"S-Shut up!"I grabbed my bag of cloths and dumped them on the floor of my room.  
"That boy needs to shut up for once. An dhow can my mom say that?! I swear my family is nut's!"I climbed into my bed and lay there. Looking back up the ceiling."I just know tomorrow is going to be full of fucking drama. Can't wait."I said to myself while rolling my eye's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so I know Kyle's breast size is big but in my mind Kyle is a girl with big breast and is very curvy. You may think differently. Oh and about Kyle's name. Well you'll find out about that sooner or later-kimi**_

kyle POV

I had woken up at what seemed to be 4 in the morning."Dammit I went to sleep early didn't I?"I looked down to see that I was still wearing the cloths I had on before."Well I better start getting ready. I bet it'll take a while to get dressed and shit." I went threw my drawers to see that mom had thrown away all my old cloths and replaced them with my new cloths. I cussed under my breath. I could still have worn them.  
I decided to take a pair of olive green shorts and am orange sweater that had a v-neck to it. I also took a pair of white thigh high socks. And I headed toward the bath room

"Oh god."I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was sticking up at all ends."Sigh. If I knew my hair would be like this then I might of actually wore a shower cap to bed."I grabbed a hair brush and rammed it threw my hair. The brush had gotten stuck several times but I had finally managed to untangle it. It was pretty long and not as curly as it used to be. Actually a bit more wavy and was at my knees.

I took off the cloths I wore yesterday. And pulled on my sweater. It was a tight fit on my but not too tight and it stopped a little below my waist. Just perfect. I slipped on my shorts and they were a nice fit also. Now here was the hard part. Putting on the socks. They were so long but I wanted to put them on very badly.

-Ten minutes of pure terror (Forward)-

"I... Did... it."I was out of breath. But I did get them on.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Hey, Kyle are you in there?"It was Ike.

"Yea but I'm done."I opened the door to look at the kid who was just a little shorter them me. Curse this!

"Cool. Cause I don't want you to be one of those girls who are in the bath room for like 2 hours.

"Y-Yea..."I shifted my eyes away because I was in the bath room for more then an hour. I just know it because Ike didn't get up till 6:32.

I headed across to my room again and grabbed my phone. My eye's had bugged out. Because Stan had left me at least 12 text and 3 voice mails. Some where Kenny too.

_Hey why aren't you at school.-Stan_

_Are you sick?-Stan  
_

_Your mom had came out side when I picked you up and said you weren't feeling so well.-Stan  
_

_Dude, please text back-Stan  
_

_I'm worried about you?-Stan  
_

_Are you ignoring me?-Stan  
_

_OKAY LISTEN UP IF YOUR MAD AT ME THEN TELL ME WHY?!-Stan  
_

_K-Kyle, I'm sorry. I over reacted.-Stan  
_

_Hey. Text me when you get better. Cause I want to know if your alright.-Kenny  
_

I deleted the rest because I knew they would be the same kind of reason. Thought it really was funny how Stan reacted in his texts. I couldn't help but sink to the floor and laugh as hard as I could. I bet my face was as red as hell.

"Kyle you better go off to school. Or you'll be late."My mom said from downstairs. I wonder why she said that? Because Stan usually comes to pick me up in his -.

(A/N I suck with names of cars so if you could please tell me a car or something to drive that would fit Stan. But just not a pick up truck that's Craigs.)

Oh! It may be because she doesn't want him to see me like this. But why? Well I don't really care any way. I went downstairs and pulled on my old green and orange jacket and I slipped into my black converse.

"Bye, mom. I love you!'I opened the door and shot outside into the not so cold world.

"I love you too, Kyle. Be safe!"She called out before I slammed the front door shut. I looked at my watch to see that it was 6:45. I have 15 minutes till school starts."Come on Kyle run faster!"I encouraged myself. And in the matters of second.(Really 8 minutes.)

I walked into the school and all eyes were on me. I headed for my locker. Which Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Bebe, Wendy, Tweek, and Clyde were at.

"Why are they all around my locker?"They hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to sneak up on them.

"Rawr!"I yelled out.

"G-GHA!"Tweek screamed as he shook even harder then he already was.

"Who the hell are you?"Cartman said.

"Glad to see you too fat-ass."How could he not recognize me? The others had to have. Right?

I headed over to my locker and turned the lock to grab my books for first period.

"Kyle... Is that you?"Stan said.

"...No I'm an alien here to suck your brains out. Of course I am! How could you not recognize your super best friend?"I gave him a stern look. I was disappointing in him.

"W-Well it's just that you look...-"

"Different."I turned my back and saw a Craig who had been smirking.

"What happened?"Kenny asked. He looked weird and suddenly licked his lips. They must be dry.

"Yea. Um... You see it's a long story. But to put it simple I was turned into a girl. And there is no way to reverse it."I felt eye's on my and I turned to my right to see Bebe was staring at me. She didn't even move her gaze when I saw her looking at me.

"What?"I asked her. But all she did was turn her head back to Wendy and blush. What was up with that?

"Dude that's so freaky!"Clyde said in awe.

"Well gee, kyle. That sounds crazy. B-But I don't mind you being a girl."Butters said as he rubbed his knuckles together oddly.

What is up with everyone acting weirdly. And you'd think that would be me.

"I knew that you were a girl. Since you got sand in your vagina a lot!"Cartman had said as he hit his leg like some fucking 60's country man.

"Shut up, ass wipe."I closed my locker as I had my books and supplies in hand.

"So I hope you guys are ready for the new Kyle."I winked at them and left. Leaving everyone in awe and some in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

kyle POV

I was walking toward my last period when suddenly I felt a hand tug on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Stan.

"H-hey."He said a little hesitant. Somethings off about him. He won't look at me start in the eye. Why is that?

"Hey is something wrong?"I asked him.

"N-No but Can you come to the football field. Me and the guys will be there.."He finally looked me in the eye but his cheeks turned a tinge of pink. Odd?

(A/N Just remember that this is a CRYLE story.)

"Yea! You know how I love football."I jumped up in the air but recovered myself quickly. Keep calm Kyle. Don't get so exited over a little game of football. That's when suddenly his eye's looked guilty and his nervous smile faded into a frown.

"Y-Yea. Well I'll see you after this period."What was that about? I'll have to ask him later when we're playing football.

"Excuse me but who are you?" had asked. Why did he have to follow us to high school. It's creepier then hell. had asked. Dammit are you serious? This is the 7th time this as happened.

"I'm Kyle, Kyle Broflovski."I said in a polite tone... Hopefully.

"No you aren't. Kyle Broflovski is a boy. Who is Jewish, red haired, and green eyed."Nice to know you ay attention to me. Stalker.

"Listen it's a long story. But I'm a girl now and you will have to live with it."I said as I went to my desk. I had taken a seat next to Kenny. Craig was beside me. Gee feels like elementry school all over again. I thought sarcastically. I mean I've gone to school with the same kids for 11 years now.

"Oh so you had a sex change. Oh you and I can have a great co-"I stood p from my desk which made stop talking

" I have never had a sex change and I never will. And If I did I certainly wouldn't talk about it with you!Oh hell yea! I've been holding back that anger for years now.

"Hmpf. Tyranny."He muttered under his breath as he went back to what he was doing at his desk. He'd put on some video for us.

"Nice going, Kyle. That was awesome!"Kenny said as he leaned over to me.

"Well he deserved it."I said crossing my arms. Good thing we sat in the back or we might get caught talking.

"Yeah it was pretty cool of you Broflovski."Craig said with a smirk to me. I wonder why he's started to talk to me all of a sudden. Well I'll just shake it off this time.

I turned back to the front of me when I saw Bebe looking at me again. I had caught her blush before she turned her head away. I started to lean towards Kenny. He may know what's wrong with her.

"Hey, Kenny. Do you know what's up with Bebe?"I asked him.

"Oh I know."He gave me a sly look. And I knew that meant trouble.

"What is it?"I needed to know so I could resolve this problem.

"You'll find out soon enough."He'd given me another one of his sly smiles"Hey Kyle. Have I ever told you how hot you looked?"

"What's with that all of a sudden?"I said not really caring. I mean it's still the same old Ken. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Craig. Why? I turned my attention to see Craig Giving Kenny one of his famous middle finger and a death glare at Kenny. Did Kenny say something to him? Still this whole Bebe ordeal has really gotten me curious. I why has Bebe been acting weird?

-60 minutes later-

Everyone was leaving for class. Except Kenny, Craig, Bebe, and I. We were all heading for the football fields to meet up with the rest of the people.

"Kyle, coming?"Kenny said as he was by the door with Bebe and Craig.

"Yea just let me grab my bag."After grabbing it I had ran to the door almost hitting into Craig. But before I did that he grabbed my shoulders.

"Watch out."He said in a cool voice. I started to blush. But why? Maybe be it was just because he suddenly touched me. Yea that's it.

"W-Well what are we waiting for?"I said as I pushed threw to the hallway and started making my way to the field.

"Hey wait up Kyle!"I didn't slow my pace one bit. Even when Kenny asked me too. I just couldn't show my face.

"You guys made it!"Stan yelled as we approached everyone. Let's see. Clyde, Tweek, Butters, and token.

"Okay so why don't we start the game now."Clyde said with a bit of whine at the end.

"Yea. I've been waiting to play for a while now."Stan, Craig, and a couple of others had given me odd looks.

"Um Kyle why don't you sit on the bleachers with Bebe, Butters, and Tweek?"Stan said as he averted his eyes from me.

"What? Oh hell no! Stan if this is because I'm a girl then you shouldn't care. I'm still the same old Kyle. I haven't changed!"Dammit this is really getting my blood pumping.

"Yea let her play."Craig said. Why did he say that.

"Why are you defending me?"I asked the tall ebon.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"That's it. I don't have a reason for what I do."I clenched my fist and put all my anger into it. It was shaking so hard. Almost as hard as Tweek was shaking.

"Well golly I think Kyle should be able to play."

"Thank you Butters."I said giving him a smile just as big as his.

"Fine. But if you get hurt it isn't my fault."Why would he say that?

"Yea what ever. Let's just start the game."

(A/N I don't know much about football but I will try my best!)

I had gone on a team that had Stan, and Craig on it while the other team had Clyde, Kenny, and token on it.

I was behind Stan who had the ball. While Craig was beside Stan.

"Are you ready? Then Hike!"It had all happened so fast. I had the ball in my hands when something big and hard had hit me.

"Kyle, Kyle are you alright?"Someone asked. It sounded like Clyde? Others where saying things too but I couldn't understand. I opened my eyes and guess what I see. I dirty-blonde haired boy with his face planted in my breasts.

"Kenny get off her."It was Both Craig and Stan who had said that in unison. The wait had left from my body and I could breath once again. I could feel myself being lifted. I was in the arms of... Craig?! My face became red. So red.

C-Craig what are you doing?!"I became very frantic.

"Taking you to the nurse."He said calmly but I could see the worry in his eyes. Why has he been acting so weird? Better yet. Why has everyone been acting weird?!

I need to find out if I ever want to get rid of this burning curiosity.

"But why?"I asked trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Because you probably had a head injury from a smack down like that. Dammit that McCormick is such an idiot."His tone became angry for once.

"O-Oh... Thank you."I should just let myself relax. I bet I could have a concussion. Damn it Stan was right. But still I didn't want him to not let me play because I'm a girl. I mean I'm still the same old Kyle. Right?

**_Okay I really want to put this Cryle shit in NOW but I'm afraid you all will say "Oh kimi it's to early." So I really want your guy's opinions, please-Kimi_**


	6. Chapter 6

kyle POV

There I sat. On the clinic bed with Craig hovering over me. Your probably wondering how this all happened. Well let me rewind this to a few minutes before.

"Craig I want to know something."I was in the Clinic room. I was playing around with my fingers as a million questions flew through my mind like. Hey Craig do you know what's up with Bebe. Or why Stan has been nervouse around me? And why you've been protective and around me so much?

But this is what came out."Why are you talking to me?"I didn't say much but what it meant made a very big impact.

"Huh?"Is all he said as he sat in a chair beside me with his feet on the bed.

"Well I mean why have you all of a sudden started taking notice in me? And today you were protective. I don't get it?!"My anger began to rise again as the thought of how every ones been acting came back to my mind.

"Kyle,"He said putting his feet down from the side of he clinic bed and stood up."The reason is,"And in the matter of seconds he was on top of me."I like you."I couldn't speak. i-I guess you could say I was speechless.

"W-What?"

He sighed deeply. He didn't seem to happy with that."I. Like. You."He smirked as he saw me blush. And there it was again. That feeling in my chest. God dammit what the hell is wrong with me?!

"I-I um uh..."I was lost with my words.

"So. What do you say?"He said, still leaning over me.

"T-To what?"I asked a little confused.

"To being my girlfriend."He said with an eye brow raised.

"I don't know about that. I mean I hardly know you and you suddenly tell me this I jus-"And before I could finish my sentence. Our lips had locked in I could feel my heart racing.

"So how about it?"

"W-Well I still don't know?"

"How about this. We can start dating and if you don't like it then you can dump me. Just know this. I'd do anything for you. I want you to be happy."Craig had given me an actual smile. I'd only seen his smirks and frowns and the occasional anger. But this was so much more. He had lay down beside me.

"Yeah that sounds nice. But Craig. Why do you like me? I mean I'm not really that great. I'm just plain that's all. I was actually jealous of you and all the other guys. You were all tall, and real built. While I was short and,"I took in a death breath and let out a long sigh." puny."

"On the contrary. Your bright, passionate, and full of power. You've got beautiful red hair, and green eye's that make me go crazy. Every day I would look at you and see the fire inside of you. You make my dull world full of color."And there it was again. That smile and nice voice.

"Geez stop it."I covered my eyes and turned over so I wasn't facing him anymore.

"Why?"

"B-Because it's embarrassing."I said. I had turned back to look at him he pursed his mouth and had prompted himself up with his arm.

"Hmm. BUT I thought girls were into that."I glared at him.

"I'm a boy. it's just that now I'm a girl."

"Oh yea. I've been meaning to ask. How did you become a girl?"His tone had became dull. I guess he wasn't that interested.

"God. This is going to sound so stupid but... I was at my window the night before last night. And I was thinking about how I had a thing for guys and well I saw a star and made a wish on it. But I didn't think It'd come true!"I was now sitting up with my arms flying around the room.

"Hahaha."He said. His laugh sounded so warm.

"S-Shut up! I mean you do stupid stuff like get into a fights all the time pointlessly."

"Hey,"Hi was sitting up now too and his voice became serious."I fight for a reason. Like protection the smaller guys. Like Tweek and Pip. Don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"Really?"A smile had shown up on my face."You are very kind."I had leaned over to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Oh no, Broflovski. I want something more."He cupped his hands around my face and pulled me in close. He had pushed our lips together. It felt so good.

"Kyle?"Huh? I turned around to look at the clinic door. Wide opened. And there he was. Stan.

"S-Stan!"He didn't say anything but he did come at me with an angry expression and grabbed my wrist, pulling me off the bed.

"S-Stan, let go of me! Your hurting me!."He had already pulled me into the hall way and let go of me. Turning around to give me an angry expression that scared me to death.

"Why the hell were you in there with Craig! And him sucking your face off!"

"W-we were just kissing."This sounded worse then what I meant it to.

"You know that kids bad news. He's just trying to get into your pants then leave you!"

"No, Craigs not! And he's actually very nice!'I wasn't going to let him diss Craig like that.

"Yea. And besides Kyle's my girlfriend ad I wouldn't do that to her."Craig was beside me. It seems that he had been listening to our conversation.

"Great just great. Kyle don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart."

"Why are you saying things like this, Stan?"I wanted to know. Because this could be the answer to why he's been acting weird.

"It's because. I-I love you! When I had seen you this morning and probably all my life, I had realized my feelings for you. It's just that today I realized. I mean all the times we've shared. Don't you want to be with someone who knows you? I mean we've got chemistry. We're super best friends for crist sake, Kyle!"

What? I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Hahaha."I had to laugh but it wasn't a happy laugh. More like a "really so this is what you mean?

"What's so funny?"Stan had asked."I'm telling you my true feelings and your laughing at them!"

"Stan please. You just said that you had realized you loved me this morning. The morning you see that I'm a girl! I bet you would be disgusted with yourself if I was still a boy! Wait what the hell am I talking about? You wouldn't have even realized this feeling!"I turned around. My anger still exploding as I cussed through the halls. This might just have been the end to our great, and long friendship. But I will always remember it as the day I was betrayed and hurt.

**_You guy's are probably wondering why I Made this all happen so fast well it's because the whole point of the story is Cryle which is a couple as in together. Oh and there is very much to come VERY much!-kimi_**


	7. Chapter 7

kyle POV

"God dammit he pisses me off so much! I can't believe he would say that. Love me. hah! Yea when I became a girl!"I stomped through the hall ways. Yelling my head off. I felt my pocket vibrate and I looked to see who it was. It was Craig?"How did he put his number in my phone. Or better yet when?"I looked at the text.

_Are you alright?_-Craig

_No I'm pissed off. I just need to cool down.-Kyle_

_Sure-Craig  
_

I never responded back to his text. There was nothing to say. But then my phone had vibrated again

_Just tell me when your done. I don't want to worry about my little red. In case some big bad wolf comes back for her.-Craig_

I couldn't help but smile. But I knew that the wolf he was talking about was Stan and that instantly set me off again.

Then a little blonde ran up to me. Well I can't say little anymore since Butters and I were now the same height.

"I-Is something wrong, Kyle?"He asked me with a worried expression. I had all ways like the way he worried for others. He was a good kid.

"N-Yea actually."Maybe I could confine to Butters. We don't know each other that well but hey he was a good listener from what I've heard.  
"Can you come to my place. Something horrible just happened."

"Well of course, Kyle!"He said all proud and helpful like with his fist clenched.

"Thanks, Butters. Come on let's go."I'm going to guess that I'm going to walk for a while since Stan was my ride.

...

We were at my place. Mom and dad were at work but Ike was here.

"Butters? What are you doing here?"Ike asked as he was sprawled on the couch with a bowl of chips.

"Oh well I'm helping Kyle out with a problem."No Butters! Don' say that or Ike will get worried.

"Kyle, Did something happen?"He asked as he stood up. And started to walk towards me.

"It's nothing, alright."I took Butters hand and lead him up the stairs."And don't tell mom, Please."I said as we were up 5 steps.

"Sure. But you are going to tell me what's wrong; later."He said with his hands on his hips. What a worry wart. But I liked that about him.

We were finally upstairs and I had shut my door behind us.

"So what's wrong, Kyle."The blonde asked a little confused.

"Well you know how Craig was carrying me to the nurses. Yea well he sort of confessed to me,"The blondes eyes sparkled he looked so overjoyed. Maybe it was because I was telling him my problems for the first time."Well I said yes because he told me how much he liked me and I had this feeling in my chest. Well I think you get the idea. Okay so then he kissed me after saying why and how he fell in love with me. And then Stan saw us, pulled me into the hall way and told me he loved me after saying horrible things about Craig."I was hyperventilating now from all of this and not breathing.

"Oh that's wonderful Kyl-"I cut of the blonde. I had finally caught my breath

"I wasn't finished. After Stan said he loved me. He said he realized it this morning. The morning he see's I'm a girl!"I was on the bed with my legs crossed and so was he.

"Oh well geed Kyle that sounds awful."He said looking down. i was kind of glad to be able to tell him these things and let this anger flow out.

"Yea I know. And I bet that Stan is going to be pestering me when I get home and at school. I like Stan. I mean as my super best friend. But he just what he said. I-it was awful." Tears began to roll down my cheeks."

"Oh Kyle,"He said as he began to wipe away my tears."I work at a nice cafe called Le Monte with Tweek you know. Maybe you could work there with us.'He said with a smile so bright.

(A/N Tweaks Coffee place went out of business so Tweek works at a new one.)

"Yea. That would be nice. I mean to get away from all this at least for a little bit."Hmm who knew that Butters would actually be helping me with a problem.

"Well I'll tell the boss about you, Kyle. Oh and you have to come to this address right after school."He said as he wrote down an address on a piece of paper lying around my room.

"Okay. Thanks Butters."I said as I had put the note in my book bag for tomorrow.

"B-Bye Kyle. I um hope to see you tomorrow."He said as he blushed and rubbed his knuckles together.

"Yea. See you tomorrow, Butters."I said as we went down stairs and I had opened the door for him. We waved good-bye to each other.

"So are you going to tell me?"Ike said as h came down from upstairs.

"Oh I thought you already hear you peeper."I said with a smirk.

"Yep. I can hear lot's of things from your thin wall Kyle."

"Y-You! Ugh you little perv!"I said as I was about to go at him. But then my phone went off."What is up with all theses texts lately?"I looked at it too see that it was Craig.

_Hey-C_

_What is it?-K  
_

_Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be picking you up and dropping you from now on.-C  
_

"He really is sweet."I had thought.

_Well Butters was just at my place and now I sort of have a job interview right after school because of him.-K_

_Butters was over there?-C  
_

_"_Oh shit. I don't think I should have said that."

_Listen don't let any boy come to your place. Except for me. And I guess I'll drive you to your interview.-C_

_"_I know he's not saying it in the text but I can guess he's pretty pissed right now."

_Thank you. And good night. See you in the morning.-K_

_Yea good night. Oh and I love you.-C  
_

_I-I love you too.-K_

"I can't believe that I actually sent that. I-Is this how it feels to be in love? Well if it is then I hope to feel more of it."I think that this will be a great year.


	8. Chapter 8

Craig POV

It was 3:15. And school was over. I was taking Kyle to the address Butters had wrote down. This is going to be fun. I thought to myself sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Do you know what the job even is?"I asked her.

"Well its a cafe. Butters had told me that Tweek was working there. I thought you would know that."She said; a little confused or that's how it looked to me.

"I don't know everything about him. We might be friends but that would be like stalking."I said with out a care.

"O-Oh I guess so."Shit I think I reminded her about Stan. Dammit why did that asshole have to go and say he loved her? Why couldn't he of kept his big mouth shut and let Kyle be happy. Instead of her making everyone else happy.

I decided to wrap my free arm around her shoulders and pull her close to me.

"Craig..."She said as she blushed and rested her head on my shoulder. For her I would do anything... Wait a second. What am I saying? Craig tucker would never do this kind of thing. To anyone! I looked at the red head who was in a plaid skirt and a white button down shirt. So revealing. I bet she's tempting me and that's why I've been acting this way... Or have I really fell in love?

"Craig, your very sweet."She said. Sweet? Heh well let's see if you want to keep calling me that when we get serious. Because I know she's just saying things because she's never had a boyfriend before. I know how this all goes. But I promise that the one thing that will change from all my past relationship is that we'll actually be together. It won't be some fling. I can feel it.

"I think this is the place."Kyle said as I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at the place. It seemed kind of cozy... I guess. The cafe wasn't that big and it wasn't what I expected. It was kind of old fashioned. Everything was made of wood except the walls. That's all I could see from the window.

"Come on. Let's go in, Craig."Kyle said as she took my hand. Funny how she can easily sweep me away.

"Welcome to Le Monte!"Butters had shouted.

"Butters it's only me."Kyle had said waving her hands around in a motion that said calm down. I looked around the room and spotted Token. What was he doing here? I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder while Kyle and Butters talked.

"Hey."I said; taking a seat next to him."So why are you here?"I asked.

"I can't see our friends?"He sounded a bit defensive.

"Never said you couldn't."

"Yeah whatever."

"Whats your problem?"Usually Token was calm and collective. He never really get's mad. Except when Cartman makes those racist comments.

"Nothing. Okay just leave me alone."

"Fine."I don't really care what's in his panties. He'll tell me on his own. I'm sure of it. I looked back at Kyle who was talking to a lady. She was very flat chested and had short black hair. I read her tag.

_Lily Packerson_

She was wearing a black maid outfit. She must have a fetish for that kind of shit... Hmm if Kyle was wearing that she would down right sexy as hell. Butters and Tweek seemed to be wearing butler outfits. Tweek's was an olive color and Butters was a turquoise.

"Hello Kyle. I'm the owner of this place and..."Suddenly that Lily lady had stopped talking and her eyes widen when she saw Kyle and especially her breasts.

"U-Uh oh."Tweek said. he came and sat down with Token and I.

"What?"I asked.

"W-Well, gha! Y-You see. L-Lily has a fetish f-for maid outfits a-and this other r-really bad one. Oh it's really bad!"He seemed to be hyperventilating. I tried to calm him down.

"Spit it out, Tweek."I needed to know so Kyle was safe.

"BOOBS!"What?

"AAH!"Suddenly I hear Kyle scream and I turned around. That Lily lady was tackling Kyle and had a full grip on her breasts.

"Oh god Butters was right when you had nice melons."

"P-Please stop touching me there."Kyles face had become red. Either she was embarrassed or she was getting turned on. I'm going with embarrassed.

I ran towards This Lily chick along with Butters and we pried her off of Kyle

"You've got the job!"She yelled as Butters held her back.

"Your not honestly going to take this job. Are you?"I asked her; helping her up.

"Well... I'll take it."My face had became white for the first time. To think that MY Kyle was going to be sexually harassed everyday. no that wasn't going to happen!

"D-don't worry. We'll make sure she doesn't get Kyle, Craig."Butters said as he looked down at his feet.

"Y-Yeah!"Tweek added. It's a good thing these two were here. They're the only guys I can trust Kyle with.

"Yeah I hope so."I looked around the small room for Kyle and found no sign of her.

"Where did she go?"

"Oh if your looking for your girlfriend she just went in the back to change into her uniform."Lily said. Oh damn I hate this chick but at least I get to see Kyle in that sexy Maid outfit.

"U-um do i look weird?"Kyle said as she came out the from the back. She was wearing a bright green maid outfit that showed a bit of her cleavage and a lot of leg. I wasn't happy that guys would see her like this but at least I can see her like this when I come to pick her up

I walked over to her but took a quick glance at Token. His face was full on red and his eyes were directly on Kyle. He didn't... No Toekn likes Wendy... I think.

"Craig. What do you think?"She asked. I looked down at her and in the next 2 seconds out lips were together but we had to pull away for air.

"S-So you like it?"She asked with her face as pink as her pretty little lips.

"Oh I like it a lot."I said with a smirk at the end. But still worried about Token. He'd better not have his eye on my woman.

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have these stupid exams ugh. Oh and get ready because the next two chapters are you to be VERY heated. And I'm not kidding. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry but I'm a review hog to the core.-Kimi_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**First of I have NOT died... Yet. You see I've been studying and having all this shit to do. So I never got the chance to type this up. But Now I have PLENTY of time! Yay!**_

kyle POV

"Good job everyone. And especially you, Kyle."Lily said. She could be a good person when she isn't groping me.

We had all walked outside and we changed back into our casual cloths. Lily began to lock the shop up for the night.

"I really want to thank you Lily, Butters. I mean if it weren't for you both then I might not have this job."I said and suddenly I could feel the weight a ton on me.

"Aww I would help you any way I could."Lily said as her had began to reach for my breasts but before she could Craig had grabbed my waist and wrapped his hands around it.

"No. Touching."Craig said, a bit territorial. But I had kind of liked that side of him.

"Craig it isn't like I'm going to suddenly leave you. You should know better."I said with a scolding tone.

"Yeah. It's because I'm so sexy that you can't leave me."He said as he tightened his grip on me.

"Stop being such a cocky bastard."Dammit.

"Isn't that the reason why you said yes to being my girlfriend."He began to smirk. That smirk that made my heart skip a beat.

"Shut up, ass hole."I said but I couldn't help but smile. Then I was spun around as I was getting closer to Craig truck.

"If I'm an ass hole then your my pretty bitch.'And he had pulled me into a kiss. I hates that he called me bitch but damn was he a good kisser.

"Get a room you two."Craig and i had stopped kissing and my head turned to an irritated Token.

"Don't be jealous, Token. I'm sure you'll get a girl sometime."Craig said. He hadn't seemed to care that Token had said that. But something seemed off. I don't know what but something was.

"Well Bye fellas. See you tomorrow."Butters said as he began to walk home.

'Yeah, good bye, butters."I said waving to him. Lily and Tweek had already gone home a while ago.

"I'll take you back home, Kyle."Craig said as he took my hand and led me to his truck. I looked back to see an angry, Token. What had set him off? I decided to wave good-bye to him. In which made his face light up. That's much better. I had though.

* * *

Token POV

I stood there. All alone now in front of this stupid ass place.

"Hey,"I turned around to see Wendy Testaburger. What the hell is she doing here?"What the fuck are you doing here?"I said. I didn't care if it was even her. I was upset and wasn't in the mood for anything.

"I'm here to make a deal with you. You see Kyle Broflovski has been getting on my nerves lately. You see my boyfriend or Ex, Stan went ahead and dumped me for that slut. And now suddenly she's got all these guys drooling over her? And I want this slut down."Damn. I never knew Wendy could be this way.

"And what's in it for me."I asked. If I was making a deal then I needed to know what I was getting out of it.

"A one way ticket to virgin ville."A grin began to grow on my face.

"Okay then what are you going to do?"I asked. I needed to also know the plan if I'm going to agree.

"Well the next time you see her you ask her for a study date at your place. You go to your room with her and I'll be in the closet video tapping you both having sex. After that we'll black mail her with the video and say that if she doesn't back off every guy on south park then we're showing everyone in south park this video. Now is this a deal or no deal?"She asked with her hand out.

"It's a deal."I couldn't resist an offer to fuck Kyle. And I mean if she has no other man to go to then she will most likely come back to me. I might have just made the best deal of my life.

**Over a thousand views I love you guys so MUCH! 3. I bet you weren't expecting these turn of advents.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I know this isn't exactly a chapter but I need to ask **YOU** the fans a very important question.

Okay so **A)** Kyle get's raped at Tokens and very much drama begins.

Or **B)** Kyle is about to get raped but Craig comes in time because he had a feeling something would happen.

So the first one to have five votes is going to be the whole shing bang of the next Chappie. PLEASE VOTE! XD

LOVE

Kimi!


	11. Chapter 11

**_I love you guys so much because in my last chapter I had asked you guys a very important question and you guys answered it in less then a day! Okay so here are the votes. A) Has 4 votes. B) Has FIVE VOTES! XD So I guess were going along with A! Just kidding we're going to do B. But this was a really close tie. I'm glad you all voted. I love you all!  
_**

Kyle POV

*Yawns*

"Another morning and a another day of spending it with Craig."I said as I got up from my bed.

'Your such an overly attached girl friend."Ike said while brushing his teeth in my door way.

"Shut up. I am not."I said pushing my way threw.

"Sure."He said as he began to roll his eyes.

_~If this is love then hold me So tightly~_ My ringtone sang. I quickly opened it up.

"That your boyfriend?"Ike asked.

"And what's it too you?"I said with a bit of venom.

"Listen. I just don't want you to get hurt. Your my big sister after all."He's given me a smile to reassure me that he was telling the truth. And he had walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for worrying, squirt. But I swear I'll be alright. I mean Craig loves me."I said as I went into the bath room and got ready. I then looked at him text to see what he had sent.

_Hey, Babe. You awake yet?-C_

_Yeah. I'm ready to go now. Where are you?-K_

I waited a few moments for a reply but never got one."Why I n-"But before I could I answer there was a honk from outside. I threw on my jacket and converse and went outside.

In the snowy world I saw him leaning by his truck with a smirk on his lips as he put him cigarette out.

"Hey,"He said as he leaned off his truck. I only stood on my porch. Staring at him. I wondered to myself. "How did I get such a nice and hot guy like Craig to fall in love with me?" But I knew he'd get upset and start saying things like how I was wonderful to him and how I shouldn't think lowly of myself. So I decided to stay quiet,

"You coming?"He asked me. Which pulled me out of my daze.

I nodded my head and began to walk to him. But before I even got close to his truck he'd pulled me into an embrace.

"I missed you."I said as I gave him a peck on he cheek. Though I knew he would want more. But I love to tease him.

"Well I sure didn't."He said. I pulled away from his hug to look at him; hurt by what he said.

"I'm kidding. I don't think I had stopped thinking about you one little bit."He pulled me back into his tight embrace.

I decided to flick him in the fore head as a punishment. I had really thought he was serious. Damn asshole.

"Hey. That's not very nice now is it?" He said holding my wrist in the air and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Yeah? Well it wasn't very nice of you for what you said."He'd still kept his pursed line.

"Hmm."He said. Drawing me into a kiss. It made my body go numb but warm at the same time. What was this sensation? It feels... So good. I want more.

"Mom, Craig and Kyle are making out in front of the house!"Ike called from the porch. I quickly broke away from the kiss no matter how much i didn't want to and I glared at the little boy.

"We better go before my mom has a cow."I said. Craig nodded his head and started up the truck. I glanced behind me to see Ike. But why was he sad? He had a hurt face as we drove away. I wonder why? I guess I'll ask him when I get home. luckily I'm off today. I had though cheerfully.

...

"So I'll see you in a few, babe."Craig said as we walked into school soon having to separate.

"Yeah."I was sad and I bet he could hear it in my voice. I bet I sounded pathetic.

"I know you'll miss me. But it won't be too long."He smirked, kissing the top of my head.

"Oh stop being so cocky."I said returning a smile to him. We parted ways and I only had that little kiss to hold me till lunch.

-cafeteria room-

I went to my usual table that consisted of Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token... And Stan. I decided to take my seat beside Token since Clyde and Tweek were sitting next to him and the only seat open.

"Hey, kyle."Token greeted me. The guy was pretty nice. Probably one of the more decent people of south park. Though he was a little gullible.

"Hey, Token. So how's it been?"I tried to make a bit of a conversation. I mean it would be awkward if we didn't talk to each other and just sat here.

"Actually Kyle I was wondering if you could come over to my place after school and tutor me. Can you?"He asked. Waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Token. But aren't you a straight A student?"This seems kind of odd. I mean why the fuck would he need help? I don't get it.

"Well you can never study to much? Is what I always say. And your pretty smart yourself Kyle. We could help each other out."He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Alright. Sounds fun I'll just tell Craig that I'm riding with you. Is that fine?"I am going to his place so it would be better if we rode together.

"Yeah..."What? What is this now? Why did he go all quiet? Oh well probably just ran out of things to say.

_RING, RING_

"Ah! I've got to go, Toke, See you later!"I said before disappeared into the crowd of kids in the lunchroom.

The time at school had pretty much flew by. Maybe because I was doing something after school besides work? "Oh well. I like it."I said to myself. I suddenly felt my arm being tugged on and I looked behind myself to see Craig.

"Are you ready to go?"He asked me. Shit I forgot to tell him.

"Actually I'm going with Token."I hope he doesn't get pissed.

"What?"Thank god. I thought he might blow a gasket for not telling him.

"Yeah well at lunch he asked if he and I could study at his place after school. Is that alright?"

"Fine. But just watch yourself okay... I'm getting a weird feeling from Token lately."Craigs face looks both serious and worried.

"It'll be alright. Token is your friend and a nice guy."Oh shit did I say something wrong? Craig had looked a tad bit hurt.

"That's what I'm afraid of."He muttered under his breath. Though I still heard him and brought him into a short but sweet kiss.

"I promise that every thing will be alright."I said reassuring him.

Token POV

I saw her. My red seductress in the arms of my worst enemy, Craig Tucker.

"Kyle you ready to go?"I asked but not before sending a glare to Craig. Gladly Kyle hadn't seen But Craig had given me the same look with confusion in it.

"Uh-huh."She responded as she came to my side. Yeah that's right leave this asshole and come to me. I'll make you feel like the only girls in the world tonight. I couldn't help to chuckle darkly to myself. It was quiet enough that Kyle and Craig hadn't heard.

"Good. Then come on."This girl was the only reason why I had come to such a shitty school like this. But to night she'll be mine and we can go else where for the next grade.

I started to drive to my place which wasn't to far.

"So, Token what are we going to study?"This sexy red angel asked me.

(A/N Some yandere coming up. Just WARNING ya!)

"Oh just some calculus. Unless you want to do something else?"I asked her in a cool voice. I didn't want to show her how I'll act later on, right now.

"No that sounds perfect. I could study it some more."She gleamed.

"We're here."I told her.

"Cool."

Our gates had opened automatically and I was driving to the house till we finally got there. I parked my car. Hmm mother and father aren't here. Even better.

I took Kyle inside and she was gawking.

"Holey shit, Token. Your place is amazing. Ah! Sorry if that sounded rude or anything."Kyle waved her small this arms around like crazy with a worried face. She looked so cute that I couldn't hold back a chuckle."What's so funny?"Her face looked both confused and curious.

"Nothing. It's just that your cute when you do that."She stood still and I could see a blush rising onto her cheeks to my amusement.

"T-thank you. So um why don't we get started?"

"Yes but do you want anything to drink."

"Yes. If it's not to much trouble."

"Not at all. What do you want?"

"Anything is alright."She piped up.

Now I'll just slip this little pill to make her sleep for a bit into her drink. Ha, ha. Everything was going according to plan.

"Here you go."I handed her a thing of lemonade.

"Thank you."She took a few sips."T-Token my head... I feel so sleepy."Her drink fell out of her hand as she began to fall but not before I caught her.

_CRASH!_

Went the glass as it shattered into a million pieces.

"I'll get that later."I carried Kyle bridal style and took her to my room."Wendy should be in my room setting up the video camera. You hear that Kyle? We're going to have ourselves a little fun."I smirked at the beauty in my arms. I'm not letting that ass hole have her.

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in a bit but as you can see this chapter is long and hopefully the next will be long. I'm so glad for your voting! I'll update sooner.*pinky promises*-Kimi**_

_**P.S PLEASE REVIEW!XD  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

kyle POV

"H-Huh"Where am I?

"Oh so your awake. It's about time."Token sat in a chair sipping what looked like red wine in his glass.

"Token what the hell is this?!"I looked down at myself and I was completely naked and I couldn't move my arms and legs. They were bonded to his bed!

"Oh this? Well Kyle I think you can already guess what's going to happen."He smirked and put down his glass on a table near by in his room.

"Token why are you doing this?"This wasn't like him? This can't be the real Token... Can it?

"Why? Well because I love you, Kyle. I've loved for what seems like a life time."In seconds the nice and sweet boy was on top of me.

"But Token I don't like you that way. I'm sorry."I apologized sincerely. Now I feel horrible but Token doesn't have the right to do this!

"Oh I know. But I'm not going to let Craig have you. Tonight your gonna be _mine_."whispering in my ear as a cold chill went down my spine. He began to lick my nipple and play with the other one.

"No! Stop it Token."I Yelled. Now I'm seriously fucking pissed.

"Stop? There is no way in hell I'm stopping. Not when I finally get the chance to have you."He went back to what he was doing but accidentally knocked his phone open on his nightstand from me kicking around.

(A/N This is the very important part. The phone is open so if they get a call, who ever calls will hear what's going on.)

"_C-Craig_."I whimpered out. I wanted him to save me. Fuck I just wanted him!

Craig POV

I kept my phone open looking at a picture of Kyle.

"Just call her already."Ruby said as she walked passed me on the couch.

"What?"I said.

"That's your girlfriend right? I bet she's thinking about you too so just call her."Ruby said as she went upstairs to do whatever.

"Fuck it. I'm worried."I dialed her number and waited for an answer.

"_Kyle here sorry I could-_"

"Dammit why won't she answer? Kyle always answers her phone. I'll just call Token then."The phone rang and was quickly answered.

"Hey token it'-"But I stopped I could hear something.

"Oh yeah cry for me bitch cry!"What? What's happening?

"Please Token stop I don't like this. Just let me go!"Kyle cried. What the hell is happening?

"Kyle your pussy taste so good. It's so sweet. I can't believe Craig hasn't had any of this yet."What?! I hung up quickly.

"I knew something was up. But I can't believe this shit is happening?!"I got up from the couch and ran to my truck, quickly starting it.

"I can't believe he's touching my girl! I bet Kyle is scared to death right now and is calling me for help. When I see him I'm going to rip him apart!"I soon made it to Tokens.

"Damn it I forgot about his gate."I thought a few minutes for an idea."Fuck it. I'll jump it."I got out of my truck and climbed his gate. But I slipped and fell on the other side. But at least I was in. I made a run for it to the front door.

"Leaving it unlocked isn't a good idea Token. Because I could get in."I slipped threw the door and looked around."This is Kyle's bag."I ran to the living room table and found her stuff scattered and broken pieces of glass.

"Craig, Craig please come!"That was Kyle's voice.

"Why do you keep calling his name out?! Call mine!"Then I heard a loud slap. aIt sounded like it was coming from his room. I ran up the long steps and soon found his door and opened it with a loud-

_SLAM!_

"TOKEN GET OFF HER!"All my anger soon came flowing out. I was pissed as hell. There I saw Kyle tied up to his bed, naked. She had a bright red slap on his cheek. Her cheeks were wet with tears. He had done something horrible.

"Oh shit."He said.

"OH SHIT IS RIGHT!"I came at him and with my one fist I'd put all my anger and strength in it an hit right in the face. It sent him flying at the wall. Knocked out in seconds. He'd never put up much of a fight.

"Craig."Kyle's voice was strained as she looked at me with horrified eyes.

"Shh, shh it's okay. I'm here now."I pulled out my pocket knife and cut the ropes. As soon as she was freed I pulled her into my arms and closed my grip on her.

"C-Craig, I'm so happy your here. I was so scared."I rubbed her head. But that's when I heard a closet door creak open.

"you just had to ruin it didn't you Craig!"A pissed and psycho looking Wendy came out and held a video camera."I was going to film all this and fucking black mail this bitch but you just had to come and be her stupid ass "white knight"!"She yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I questioned. My eyes like daggers.

"What I'm talking about? Well I told Token here to rape this little bitch while I film all this. Though I was going to cut out her voice and make make one of another girl moaning. Then I was going to black mail here into staying away from you, Stan, and every boy here. This slut doesn't deserve to be with anyone! She get's all the guys even my Stan and it's not fair!"She really has gone psycho. She needs to go to the looney bin. I looked down at Kyle. I couldn't see her eyes but she got up and walked over to Wendy. And di the one thing I never thought she would do. She slapped Wendy.

"Wendy listen now. I don't know what the fuck your problem is but you need to get it over with. Stan might say he likes me but that was because I was a girl."Kyle bent down to the Wendy who was on the ground on her knees."So I think you still have a really big chance to be with him. But first I think you should get your act together. Kay."Wow was all I could say. My words couldn't say how I felt right now about Kyle. She seemed so strong when really she's weak. Hmm I'm glad to have such a cool girlfriend.

"I-I'm so sorry, kyle."Wendy said as she cried and hiccuped. kyle brought her to her chest and rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"It's okay. You were blinded by jealousy and anger. I can understand that... But I think we need to get out of here."She pulled Wendy to her feet.

"Uh Kyle you do understand that your naked right?"I said with a smirk. Her body had looked really good. But to think that Token was playing with it. Damn it makes me want to take her right here and right now.

"AH!"She screamed. Quickly grabbing Tokens sheet and wrapping herself in it."Craig you are such a pervert!"She yelled with a face as red as her scarlet hair. I turned to look at Wendy who shook her head and had a brow raised.

"What? I was just telling her. What if she'd gone out that way."Really what did I do?

"L-Let's just go home."Kyle said as she walked out of Tokens room with her face still embarrassed."Well what are you two waiting for?"She questioned. I walked to her with 3 long strides. Then I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as Wendy followed us.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. My car is in the garage."Wendy said.

"Oh well alright. See you tomorrow then."Kyle said waving good-bye.

"Kyle I'm sorry that I hadn't come any sooner."I said looking up at the now dark sky.

"It's not your fault. Actually how did you find out this was happening?"She looked up at me with her big green orbs.

"Well I guess Tokens phone was open so when I called I could hear what was happening."My eyes narrowed as I remembered what was said.

"S-So you heard that."Kyle gripped the sheets harder.

"Yeah... Kyle listen I want you."I turned her around to face me.

"What?"She said confused.

"I want to have sex with you,"I shook my head."No I want to make love to you. I want to know that your mine and mine only."I pulled her into my arms like always.

"Oh but Craig I don't know."She said with a thinking face on.

"Kyle, please I want to know that your mine... And that You and I love each other."Everything I've said just now and then has been the truth. I do want to make Kyle mine... Mine forever.

"Craig... Yes."

"Huh?"I said a little confused. I would think that she would say no.

"I say yes to making love to you. Your my one and only."She got on her tip of her toes and gave me a wonderful kiss. This might sound cheesy but she's making my heart sore.

**_Hey guys okay some of you don't know this but I've dropped like 50 hints of new events coming up in this chapter. Okay so I kind of wanna now what you guys think of this story so far. Please can you tell me?*puppy dog eyes*-Kimi_**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so here is something you need to know for this chapter. No one but a couple of people (Ike, Ruby, Token, Kenny, Clyde, and Stan.) know that Craig and Kyle are dating. Also I'm so veryyyyyyyyy sorry for not updating a in a while. But... I don't need to be on here 25/7 please don't take it badly! Oh and no flames. Also so your not confused. In on of my earlier chapters I made Ike say that Craig and Kyle were kissing. But you see no one but those three heard that.

Kyle POV

"Thanks for the ride back and tell Ruby thank you for letting me borrow her cloths."I got out from Craigs truck but not before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh hell no I'm not getting just a little peck."she pulled my face to his and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"S-Stupid!"I shut the door to his truck and stormed back to my house.

"Love you too."He called from the truck. I only shook my head and walked inside my house.

"And where the hell have you been, kyle?!"Oh fuck! That's right I never told mom that I was going to be studying over at Tokens! And that it lead to some shit.

"I-I was over at Tokens. Studying."I said, closing the door behind me.

"Bull shit! Kyle Broflovski!"My mother never used my full name unless I was truly fucked.

"M-Mom I'm serious!"I was! Can't she believe me?

"I bet you were out on the town with that Craig boy again. I saw his truck! I am forbidding you from seeing him again!"She yelled. What the hell was going on?

"Mom no! I was with Token but Craig gave me a ride back. Please you have to believe me!"She has to she just has to.

"No buts! Until you've learned to stay away from that boy. You are staying in your room! No school, no one over and certainly,"She took my phone from my front pocket." no phone."Her face was between a look of anger and... Hurt? But why?

"Mom... Is something wrong?"I asked her.

"No. But just get to bed!"She yelled as she pointed upstairs. I knew it was wrong to argue with her so I just went upstairs to my room just as I was told. When I got to my room I sat on my bed. I then heard my door creek open and guess who was standing there.

"Oh look Mr,tattle tail. Are you happy for telling mom about Craig and I?"I was still angry at him for this morning. But a little curious about that after look.

"What? I never told mom anything about you and Craig."

"No. You did and now she won't let me see him! You always just want to ruin my life don't you!"I was standing up now. I took a peek at Ike's face. He looked dead inside.

"Kyle please, please don't say that!"He started to cry.

"W-What?"Okay now I'm confused.

"I-I only did that because I was jealous. I mean your big sister. A-And I feel like Craig is taking you away from me."His tears had fallen out harder then they had ever.

"I-I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry, Ike. I must seem like a big dick right now, huh?"I said, hugging him. He answered with a nod. If this wasn't a touchy feely moment then I would have this boy out of my room and out the window.

"Kyle... You won't leave us. Will you?"Ike looked up at me. His eye's were red and swollen from all this crying. We had decided to sit on the bed.

"Well there will come a time that I might be married and have to live else where. But I promise that I'll still visit but that is like 10 ir even 15 years away. Hey I might never get married. I mean I look weird, have a bad temper, and I'm "dirty no good Jew" Or at least that's what Cartman says. But who gives a shit about what he has to say?"I said while tapping Ike's noes.

"Yeah. I bet I don't look cool anymore after showing you my real side?"He looked down and a little sad.

"Oh Ike... You were never cool to me."I said with a grin.

"What? That is so mean."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You'll always be my cute and cool little brother. While I'll always be your awesome, beautiful and wonderful big sister."I stuck my noes out arrogantly.

"Stupid. But thank you"He said between a yawn.

"Someone's getting tired."I said teasing him.

"Oh shut up."He yawned again."Okay maybe a little."

"Do you want to sleep with me? Because it seems that I don't have school tomorrow."I said with a monotone voice. Mom had over reacted way to much in my opinion. But maybe she'll be calm tomorrow and I can reason with her?

"I-I'm not a little kid anymore! B-But yes I do want to."He said with a face bright red.

"Then get under the covers, stupid."I had already gotten under with Ike soon following."Night, butt head."I said, closing my eyes.

"Night, Kyle."He had already gone to sleep and fast. But I stayed there. Wondering in my mind."Would I ever see Craig again?" I hoped that one day I would. Because Craig was my one and only. I soon drifted asleep.

_**Hope you all like this. And it's my b-day! I'm finally 13! So now tou guys don't have to feel bad about a 12 year old writing stuff like this.:b-kimi**_


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle POV

I rubbed my eyes to the sun peaking threw my blinds. I sat up to see that Ike was gone.

"So I guess he got to go to school."I got out of bed. And walked down the long steps or at least that's how it felt.

"Good morning, Kyle."Mom said as she sat at the table. A scornful look on her face.

"Mom I need to talk to you. Why did you have that hurtful look yesterday when I mentioned Craig?"I was a little confused and I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

She sighed and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. I wish I'd never seen that.

"I think I should finally tell you. You are old enough."

"What do you mean mom?"I took a seat at the dinning table with

"When I was about your age I fell in love with... Thomas Tucker."Her face shifted to a look of pain."You see he and I fell madly in love but after a few years we started to grow apart. We had fought everyday. And that's when it happened. He started cheating on me with Craig's mother. It was awful and he soon broke up with me once he'd gotten her pregnant."She was in tears.

"That's right. And because of that I don't want you to go near that boy!"My dad came around from the corner.

"T-That was awful. But Craig is different from his father!"I had to defend Craig. He was my one and only and I wasn't about to be split from him so soon.

"Little lady you are going to do as I say and stay away from that scum! He'll dirty you and make you a whore!"My father yelled. mom only sat there. letting this happen.

"I love him! I don't care about what you say, I'm staying with him."My father brought his hand up and slapped me so hard that I fell.

"Don't disrespect me!"He said. My father had never done anything like this before. But he had always hated Thomas. Bu that wasn't a good enough reason to do this to Craig and I!

"Fuck you! God and die in a whole!"I ran to the door and swung it open. All i had with me was my phone and the cloths on my back.

"Get back here!"He yelled from the door. But I just kept running. I didn't know where I was going but I just ran.

**I know this was short but I had to get something out here. This is part 1 of 2. Sorry that I haven't made a chappe in a awhile but I've been busy with school. Please read what's down below.**

**_Kay so I want to tell you guys this. I got a microphone for my b-day! Yay and so I think I might be doing some south park fan-dubs. Oh and I might and I'm only saying MIGHT put this story on my YouTube channel and act out the lines. Though I don't know. What do you all think?-Kimi_**


	15. Chapter 15

Craig POV

"Why won't she text me back? Or call me?"I went outside on my porch when suddenly I saw Kyle. But something was wrong? She had a sad and hurt look on her face. But it was also mixed with pain.

"Hey Kyle! I-"I didn't even get to finish my sentence when suddenly a u Hal truck was coming at full speed. And all I saw was her beautiful red hair fly up as she was slammed into a tree and fallen to the snow. Blood dripped from her head. I was in shock and didn't know what to do when the u Hal suddenly crashed into a light pole. I fell to my knees while people came out some crying and others calling 911. Was this it? Would my love for the bright and shinning girl in my life end? I didn't know. I don't want to.

"Oh god she's bleeding so much!"A woman cried.

"Mommy is she going to be alright?"A little boy said.

Will you all just shut up?! Is what I wanted to say. But I was still so very frozen. These thoughts of Kyle dieing kept running threw my head. But luckily the ambulance showed up.

"Craig she's you..."Ruby came out and her eyes widen and she covered her mouth.

"Wait!"I chocked out and ran to the ambulance."I'm her boyfriend you have to let me come."The men nodded and I quickly got into it.

"We need to hurry! Her lungs are filling up with blood quickly."One of the men noted.

"I-Is she going to be alright?"I said.

"I don't know son? She might make it threw but you never know."He said while doing some things to her.

-few hours later-

"Kyle! Kyle!"It was Kyle's mother who burst threw the door. I sat on a chair by the bed where the bandaged up Kyle lay.

"You!"She said darkly."You did this to my daughter didn't you?!"She lunged at me but before the doctor could come in quickly and stop her. Kyle's brother followed in and their dad.

"Excuse me but just as I explained your daughter had gotten hit by a truck. It couldn't of possibly be fault."He said trying to protect me. Like I needed his help. I thought.

"Yes darling. No matter how much I want to blam it on him. He didn't do anything wrong."Kyle's dad said.

"Right back at you."I said with venom in my tone.

"Now listen here boy. I-"But suddenly we heard sounds coming from Kyle.

"Where am I?"She said, looking around slowly.

"Kyle. Your alive!"I stood up from my seat, a little shocked but happy sort of. Though it didn't show on my face.

"Who are you?"Her eyes were dull. I sat back in my seat.

"I knew this would happen. You see that accident has caused your daughter to have amnesia. It would be best if you could let her memories come over time.

"This awful."Kyle's mother cried into her husbands chest while Ike had lifeless eyes. He must have been as hurt as I was. To see one of the people you care about getting hurt and then this happening. It's not good. Especially not for a child.

This could have been one of the worst days of my life. No. It was.

_**Guys I'm going to stop writing this whole story because lately I feel like I'm throwing around shity stories and it takes me FOREVER to update. But I will work on this story again one day. I just need to get my act together****.**_** Hope you guys will understand.-Kimi**


End file.
